liches_and_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tunnelling horror
The party stirred the grey dwarf whose skin was marked with hundreds of small holes occupied by green worms. Its shrieked in terror at Omen's attack and retaliated but was quickly subdued. The party continued on wards through the mines and came upon a pack of feasting Quaggoths. The alpha beast used its mystic abilities to heat Erebos' great sword and pounced on him. The party continued their winning streak and quickly deal with the two pests and spend the evening in the last cavern before approaching the Tunnellers lair. Once they were all woken from their slumber Calcifer lead the way to the large quarry atrium pointing out the mining ballista on the cliff edge. The party observed the large track marks left by the beast and saw a lone bell in the centre of the atrium. Calcifer appeared next to it. "Lets see if anyone is home" and struck the bell. The sound echoed off the walls and a few seconds later the ground started to shake. Before long the great worm broke through the ground right underneath the bell swallowing it up and Calcifer with it. The battle was on. The group fought hard and long but were eventually victorious, taking some scales as a prize. Their return through the caves was quiet and not before long appeared back at the bottom of the great chasm that splits Krag Magduggon in two. The party made their way back to the Great Hall for an audience with the King, Gambion Everspire. They showed confirmation of their kill, with Calcifer also confirming their story. Gambion told Azure that is presence is required in the west wing where is wife was waiting to speak with him. All other party members were to rest in the east wing. They were also allowed their prize, the wooden box of Deneir, engraved with D.O.M.T. Azure was escorted to the study in the west wing where Lady Gambion was making use of the library. She sits Azure down and offers him a deal. Catch those who are responsible for his fathers death, and retrieve a broken dagger from his treasure hoard for the regeneration of his leg and eye. Azure, hesitates, but agrees. She points to a sealed envelope on the table and informs him that all the information she knows is in the letter and leaves the room. Azure takes that, and small pillow and heads to the east wing. The party inspect the box, taking in turns to open it however they find it completely empty apart from Erebos who's god informs him that he needs to be more just and good to receive its rewards. Azure misty forms into the box and discovers a strange room is the ethereal plane. A study with bookcases, desks and chairs. A man enters the room and bows to a figure behind him. Azure turns and a large circular creature with appendages coming off it gazes at Azure. With a flash of light Azure is cast out of the box and thrown across the room. Ansem is then requested to meet with King. He informs Ansem that he needs to meet with the head of the order of Deneir. Gambion requires the location of a mystical book called the Orcus Arcanum and the head of the Order would know this. He tells Ansem that Calcifer will remain bound to him however, if he mentions Gambion, Krag Mugduggon or anything thats going on to anyone outside of the mountain, he will be killed on the spot by Calcifer. Ansem agrees, but on a condition that he is given knowledge on the book, Gambion agrees to easily, Ansem also makes him aware of the nightmares, Gambion then becomes agitated and expells the group from the city. The party start making their way to the southern road towards Perinoss, all is quiet on the road. but outside the town of Cinnasteel they see the makings of a battle between the forces of the Empire and the Barony of Duskcove which is currently under the control of the Regent which the party had a altercation with previously. The group decide not to get involved and continued on and retrieved Drogon who's internal injuries had healed. They continue onto Perinoss. Not too far outside the walls they make camp, however there is a disturbance and sounds of creatures.